Newsie Sisters
by Cowgirls
Summary: Who has little sisters? Jack and Spot have worry about their two little sisters and their friends, Do they act to much like the guys? At least they have each other Rated for fighting and language
1. Kit the Kid

It was a hot day in Manhattan, a girl about twelve years old was looking furiously through the crowd searching for someone. She was of a small stature but looked liked she meant business. Shading her eyes looking up at the high gates of the D.O. Scanning the crowd of young boys she decided to start calling out..  
  
"EY'! Anyones knoes a Francis...Sullivan!?" many boys turned around and started but most just were talking among themselves. She took in a deep breath "ANYONES KNOES A FRANCIS SULLIVAN!!!!??"  
  
A boy with a cigar in his mouth with a pap turned around "Calm down theres giol. He's right over there HEY JACK! YOU GOTS A VISITOR!"  
  
She searched through the crowd and her eyes came upon a familiar face a boy with a cowboy hat and a red bandana. The little girl gasped looking as if she was going to scream and cry all at the same time. Across her gaze was Jack aka Francis who looked unsure as if he was hallucinating.  
  
"KIT!"  
  
"FRANS!"  
  
Jack jumped off the building's platform and swung from a rope like in an action film. Not hitting any of the boys below and gliding with ease closer to the eager girl he landed softly on the ground in front of the girl.  
  
"HEY KITS"  
  
She had tears in her eyes and the boys around her were dumbfounded not knowing what to make of this little kid crying over Jack and calling him by his real name. Sure it wasn't unusual for Jack to have a couple of lady friends but not this young. He ran over to her and swept her up with her big arms and she screamed in delight and she swung her in a circle in the middle of the commotion of boys.  
  
"I TOLD YOUS I'D SEND FOR YA KID!!" he said still swinging her and laughing excitedly.  
  
"Ya were taking too long for mee!" as he finally set her down both still a little teary eyed. Boys were crowded around them still wondering what was going on.  
  
"Yo um Jack. Isa there sumtin ya wanna tell us?" said a boy who was pretty small for his age with a strong new Yorker accent. "Whassit any of yous business!?" the little girl stepped up into the kid's face.  
  
"Jack is my pal, Names Race, Racetrack." the kid held out his hand towards the younger girl.  
  
"Kit. Kit Sullivan. If yous musta know." She said giving him a somewhat mean looking grin.  
  
"Heya Race! Backs off she's my sista."  
  
"Jack Kelly hasa sista?" said another boy stepping towards the crowd.  
  
"Yeah Kid Blink! Yous gotsa problem wid that?" the kid stepped back with his friends out showing he had no problem. 


	2. I Dun Like Her

So the boys still being confused and wondered why Jack hadn't mentioned he had a sister. Jack explained (while selling the paps) that he used to live in Maryland with his mother, father, and little sister. His father went to jail after his mother died of small pox for fighting a man in a bar. Kit went to her aunt's farm in Pennsylvania and as soon as Jack sent for her she'd take a train to Manhattan. Since Jack wasn't making fast money he couldn't send for her. So she sent for herself and hopped the next train to New York.  
  
The two siblings had much to talk about so they went to Tibby's place to talk. They ordered two sodas and some two hot dogs with relish and mustard.  
  
"So howse the money is dis business Fran?" kit asked.  
  
"Not too great ya know kid but we'll get by. I'ms sure that Kloppman will let ya stay at the boarding house." Talking with his mouth full as he saw a pretty girl walk by. "And look Kit call me Jack I always hated Francis." Kit nodded knowing he didn't like it ever. The girl walked over to their table with a white lacey dress on. "Heya Sara how'se it goin?"  
  
"Good Jack and yourself?" she said sitting next to Jack casually.  
  
"So who is this?" she said looking curiously at Kit.  
  
"Kit Sullivan or aka Kit Kelly. Jack's sista and whose wants ta know?" Jack elbowed Kit silently telling her not to be rude but Kit immediately didn't like this girl.  
  
"Sara. A good friend of your brother's. Well Jack I need to go get these vegetables to mother so I will talk to you later." She got up and walked off after waving to Kit and Kit sarcastically and very enthusiastically waved back.  
  
"Whatsa matta wid youse?"  
  
"I dun like her. Youse neva got involved wid the likes of her back in MA!"  
  
"Things change. Look around here youse betta be nice to my friends got it?" he said sternly.  
  
"Whateva. Whatsa do we dose now?"  
  
"We go to Brooklyn."  
  
"Whatsa in Brooklyn?"  
  
"My friend Spot. Don't worry youse will like him mosta giols do."  
  
"Nah I'ms not inta dat stuff. I didn't get into it like sum people!" she said elbowing Jack in his side. 


	3. Spot n' Split

So crossing the Brooklyn bridge Jack leaned over out of habit and screamed his heart out. Kit looked at him like he was nuts or something. "It's good luck!" Kit leaned over and screamed a somewhat girly scream but a scream.  
  
On the docks passing a lot of some tough looking guys jumping off the docks, playing marbles, cursing, fighting, and threw the madness they walked and they boys seemed to part for Jack as though everyone knew and respected him. At the top part of the dock there was this boy with piercing eyes and that tough look about him. Next to him was a girl who stood out like a sore thumb with her surroundings. Being very petite in stature and not too tough looking but somewhat solemn, she had blonde hair with red and brown in it. All natural though you could tell.  
  
"Jack be nimble, Jack be quick!" the boy yelled cocky-like but with a kind of warm greeting.  
  
"Spot!" Jack spit into his hand as did Spot and they shook hands. "This is my sister Kit. Kit this is Spot Conlon."  
  
"Niceta meet ya." He said nodding his hat towards her. Kit felt herself blushing slightly but stopped herself from turning any darker.  
  
The girl jumped down from the top dock as well with the same piercing eyes, Kit noticed she had one green and one blue. Jack tipped his hat towards her "Always a pleasure, youse can call me Split." But the girl took out her hand spit in it and put it out towards kit. Kit took it and the boys looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Their chips off the old blocks. Whats cans I'se say?" Spot said putting an arm around his little sister. The four discussed the old stories telling Kit all about her famous big brother. The boys got into a heated discussion about Pultzer so the girls decided to wander off.  
  
"Good now I haves someone else to talk to ya know?" Split said looking at all the boys around them doing god knows what.  
  
"Yeah. Since I justa moved heres I dun know many people."  
  
"That'll change trust me our broders are the same. Everyone will know youse name in no time." Split said when a boy bumped into her and Kit gasped it startling her. "EY!!! WHAT'SA YOUSE PROBLEM!" she said taking the boy by the collar and chucking him into the water. Kit stood there surprised for a second then snapped back to reality.  
  
"YEAH WHATCHA IT!" "Boise you can't go anywheres wid em!" she said to the surrounding boys. A couple came up to her and did some kind of secret Brooklyn handshake. Kit had no idea what they were doing. "No worries kit every Newsie group has their own handshake ourse is different then yours. Get Jack to teach it to ya!"  
  
The two older brothers were watching curiously from the top of the docks. "Looksa like der getting along iriight." Said Jack and Spot nodded.  
  
"Good thing too wid all dat rudcus goin round bout some of da new girl newsies." Spot said shaking his head.  
  
"Well sum guys are sayin how the girl newsies aren't real newsies and da oda girls the non newsies as we like to call dem won't talk to em. My sis almost got into a fight a week ago when sum stupid giol called her a boi. She needsa some goil friends, besides da ones from Queens and da Bronx."  
  
"Yeah. Kit just gotsa here I think Split will be good fa her. She's tough and Kit needsa be a little tougher just in case I'se not around to protecta her."  
  
"Tru. Theys good fer each oda." 


	4. Gettin Close

Well the two sisters got really close they would spend every moment possible moment by each other's side. They found they had a lot in common besides having the two coolest brothers in New York. If they weren't sleeping over in Brooklyn and Manhattan they would sneak out in the middle of the night. Especially Kit she liked to wake the streets in the night she has this thing for stars and the sky at night. In Brooklyn one day Split was teaching Kit to shoot with a slingshot that Spot had given her. And Kit had realized earlier that day while walking through the crowd of boys down the dock they had moved aside for her like they did her brother and she felt respected. Spot would look after her like her own brother and sometimes she'd rather be in Brooklyn than Manhattan. Split thought that Kit was a natural news girl because she didn't like to take nothing from nobody. Split had always respected that. As for the other girls in New York they hated girl newsies mostly because of jealousy and some because I think they were jealous of the close relationships the girls had with the boys. But who wouldn't be spending all their time with those cute boys. Kit had heard of other girl newsies especially from Split but she'd never really seen any!. "Yeah well there is Sprint she's in da Bronx and Snowy she's from Queens. Those are the only real ones I've ever talked to before. There are probably more girl newsies my broder talks bout dem a lot." "Hey Split!" "Yo." "Is dat youse real name?" "What. Split?" "Yah." "No it's really Frances but call me dat and Ise will throw ya in da riva off da Brooklyn Bridge." Kit laughed. "Don't dink I won't neither."  
  
"Fine itsa deal." Kit spit in her hand as did Split and they shook hands.  
  
They walked all the way down the Brooklyn Bridge, going to visit Jack in the middle of town for some soda and hot dogs (there well balanced meal). Getting to the middle of town the bumped into a familiar face. "Racetrack! Howsit goin?" Kit did her little Manhattan handshake with Race and Split started to laugh. "Heya Split long time no see ya know?"  
  
"Yeah and dats fer a reason Race. My broder says dat youse a bad influence on me." She said with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Yeah and youse broder is a."  
  
"Watch YOUR MOUTH!" Kit said with her hand in a fist very threatening.  
  
"Yeah youse watch it Race or I'll bust ya!"  
  
"iirigh let's go I saw cowboy over here." He said pointing the way. 


	5. Sprint and Snowy

"Hey Broda!" said Kit walking over Jack who was sitting with three hotdogs and coke.  
"Ello goils. Ere's youse food." Handing them the food.  
"Danka." Split said who seemed somewhat distracted.  
"wassa matta split tell youse second broder."  
"Just sum goils were messin wid me yestaday. It justa got to me."  
"Don't worry gal dey just jealous, youse gotsa me!" kit said reassuringly.  
"Yeah I do, youse right."  
Well it was later that day when Jack told Kit she had to come with him to do some business in lower Manhattan so Split went home to Brooklyn. Secretly Kit told Split she'd sneak out and come see her at the fall of night.  
So Kit and her brother set off for Lower Manhattan, where he met this kid named David. And then again saw that girl, Laura or Sara or whatever she thought. Their family was super nice though so she tried to be on her best behavior but couldn't help but give her dirty looks. Once they left it was getting dark so Jack took her back to the boarding house. She laid in her bed for a few minutes waiting to hear the sound of Jack's snore then got dressed and left for Brooklyn. She took the safe route (somewhat safe) through the Bronx. Her and Split always met at the end of the Brooklyn bridge so kit didn't have to walk so far by herself, and as soon as she nearing the end of the bridge there was Split.  
"what took ya so long?"  
"Jack tossed and turned and I had to make sure he was sleeping so I could leave."  
"Damn Boyz."  
"Damn straight. Well lets go walking get some more Coke I am pretty thirsty."  
"Okay." The girls walked and talked for a while they went down the train tracks and played marbles on the docks. "Hey betcha two shiners you wouldn't jump in now and go swimming." Said split.  
"oh really what kinda shiners?"  
"Blue and Black cat eyes."  
"Your on." Kit took off her over clothes having her underwear underneath and jumped off the dock into the water. "Give one back to ya if you jump in to."  
"Your on." Split did the same and the two girl were in the middle of the water when Split saw the moon. "Wow gorgeous moon and stars out tonight."  
"Yeah makes me feel at ease wid da world ya know?"  
"Yeah."  
"I used to sit on top of my aunt's barn and look at the stars at night I had so many books on constellations and stuff."  
"How come ya didn't bring em?"  
"Sold em fer my train ticket."  
"Oh."  
"S'alright my birthday is in four days I just realized it."  
"Well I GUESS I'll HAVE to buy you sumtin." The two girls laughed and realized how late it was.  
"WHOA GOTTA GO." Kit swam to the dock.  
"I'll walk you to da bridge."  
"No worries s'alright. Go ta bed or your broder might get suspicious." Kit ran off before Split could say another word. It was really dark out so Kit could barely see anything when she started hearing noises like someone following her.  
"Hey there Goily." This boy said from behind her followed by many many other boys all very intimidating looking.  
"Look just passin by goin home so beat it iiright?"  
"Sorry der sweetie dun think youse goin anywheres." Kit ran as fast as she could through alleyways til she had no idea where she was and she fell multiple times. Then tried hiding in a hidden alley but was chased down and found by the guys.  
"Don't youse dare touch me!" then she screamed at the top of her lungs and the boy jumped on her as she kicked, punched, and screamed. Then she felt his weight move off of her rather suddenly. She looked up to find this girl rather strong looking with lightening blonde hair. Running after the boys she chased them down and found herself somewhat overwhelmed. Then two other girls jumped down from the fence on with light brown hair (Split) the other with dirty blonde hair. They started fighting the group of boys and within moments they had scattered.  
"I told ya to let me walk ya!" Split said to her then realized how shaken up she was "Are ya alight?"  
"How didya know?"  
"I heard Snowy." Pointing to the girl with dirty blonde hair "run by my bed she occasionally tells me where the good fights are and der she was sayin she heard sum screamin but sound like a giol and I knew."  
"And well I heard from Sprint." Snowy said pointing to the girl with the lightening blonde hair.  
"Thank you." Kit said walking over to Sprint who turned around.  
"Ya know ya should bes more careful!" she said coldly. Then saw the sincerity in Kit's voice and spit in her and, and Kit took it graciously. "It's alight der gone now." Trying to reassure her.  
Kit was shaking as the four of them walked her back to the boarding house but before they got there they saw Jack who didn't exactly look that happy. "WHERE IN DA HELL WERE YOU!?!"  
"I went ta see Split."  
"I told you it was dangerous I told you not ta and you just totally ignored me!" Then he saw some of the blood on her face and the bruises forming on her face. "Oh der jesus lord of god!" he said using his shirt to wash off the blood from her face.  
Starting to tear up "Ise sorry Jack I'll neva do it again I juss don't want ya ta be mad at me." She whispered.  
"Its okay let's go inside. Thank you lovely giols I'll treat ya to sum lunch sumtime. Come on by tomorrow." As he led his little sister inside.  
The four nodded waved bye to the brother and sister and headed off to their homes. 


	6. Oh My Gawd!

"Tomorrow is my birthday!" were the first words that passed through Kit's lips that morning.  
  
"Yea it's official." Split said very groggily.  
  
"Kit I love youse but shut up!" Jack said throwing a pillow at Kit.  
  
"I slept so well last night the best I have ever slept!" Kit was so hyper she started jumping on the pillows.  
  
"Kit chills down!" aid split trying to calm kit down.  
  
Kit got up and went into the kitchen and started the stove "I'll cook everyone breakfast."  
  
"It's the least youse can do for waking us up," said Spot.  
  
"I'll help!" said Split who got lots of energy from Kit being so hyper.  
  
The two sisters made a nice big breakfast from the food Spot and Split had in their kitchen and the boys stomachs were filled to the brim by the time they were done. The girls were talking about Kit's birthday and the boy's were talking about the girls in a corner across the room so they couldn't hear them.  
  
"So glad we got them together. It's really bad lately being a girl newsie did you hear about the girl newsie who got beat up in Harlem?" Spot said.  
  
Cowboy shook his head "Well shese wus walking home and theyse just beats on her, broken nose and everythin just left her there too."  
  
Not noticing the girls came up from behind them "Who? Where was she from?"  
  
Startled a little "Whe're wus who from?" said Cowboy pretending not to know what they were talking about.  
  
"Dun't play dumb with me Frances!" she said shouting "WHERE WAS SHE FROM!!"  
  
A look of shock passed the two boy's faces. "Queens."  
  
"Oh my gawd!" Split said covering her mouth and looked as she was going to cry and toss her cookies at the same time.  
  
"Snowy?"  
  
"I dink so. It wuz somtin wid a 's'."  
  
"NO!!" they both screamed in unison both eyes were filling with tears.  
  
"Dun gets upset shese fine she gave a couple good hits der were just too many she's fine now."  
  
"She helped mes I should have ben der," kit said lowering her head in shame.  
  
"Don't youse dare dos dat to yourself Kit its not yer fault der are a lot of bad people out there. You can't blame youself fer everythin dat happens in dis world."  
  
The whole day was spent staying inside and talking about everything, life, family, and friends. It was somewhat of a touching day so that Kit and Split would feel better and the brothers promised to find out exactly what happened. Then that night the two boys cooked dinner for their little sisters and they fell asleep with some full stomachs. The stars shined down at the four and Kit had dreams of her soon to be birthday. 


	7. Cowgirl

Kit woke up the next morning, well rested and looked towards the balcony at the sunrise. The sky is orange and red it looked like a picture. She then looked around the room to find that her brother, Spot, and Split were nowhere to be found.  
  
"Guys! Guys!" She got up to look around more closely.  
  
"SURPRISE!" the three followed by many other newsies popped out at her from around the counter and nearly scared her to death.  
  
"Jesus Christ on a cross!" Kit said jumping back and holding her heart liked it had just popped out of her chest.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIT!" they screamed Mush and Kid Blink holding a sign that said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIT!'  
  
"WOW! Guys this is so great of you to do this!" the crowd parted as Split walked down the middle with a nicely wrapped box.  
  
"Here take it already." She said smiling.  
  
"WOW!" Kit grabbed it and started tearing off the paper and opened the box to find.."A COWBOY HAT!" it was a box cowboy with the word KIT on the lining.  
  
"Just like your brother." Split said and the card said 'FROM YOUR BEST FRIEND AND SPOT'  
  
"We can call her cowgirl!" said Mush handing her a cake that said 'Happy Birthday Kid'  
  
"Kid?"  
  
"Yeah don't worry he gave us half off for the mistake." Said Kid Blink nodding.  
  
"It doesn't matter. It's the thought that counts." She said holding Kid Blink and Mush's hands knowing that it must have cost them a pretty penny to get all of this for her. Looking up at her brother who had a little box.  
  
"Thanks Bro." She said opening it carefully like it was a delicate package. It revealed a silver locket and when she opened it there was a picture of her and her family back at home. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She gasped and almost cried and hugged her brother and everyone cheered.  
  
The day was filled with eating cake and other pastries. Then they went down to the docks and dumped Kit fourteen times one for good luck, the four hadn't worked in two days. But they had saved a lot of money to take a few days off which included doing absolutely nothing, and it was great.  
  
That night Split and Kit went walking on the streets and went to the top of the building were Split promised Kit a gorgeous view of the midnight sky. "I love the stars." Kit said.  
  
"Yeah there so gorgeous."  
  
"I used to do this all the time."  
  
"Very relaxing looking at the stars and the moon."  
  
The two fell asleep on the top of the view and slept peacefully under the stars. In Kit's opinion it was the best day of her life. 


End file.
